Struggle
by xxVegetasTorturistxx
Summary: Ah the wonderful language of confusion. Hakkai loves Gojyo, but will Gojyo stop playing his emotions and leave him be? Or will he find himself falling for Hakkai as well? WHATSA GONNA HAPPEN GUYS? RnR plz


Hakkai stepped back into the corner of the room, stammering and struggling to find his voice. He shrank down, his back in the corner of the wall. "Gojyo… I… please… I don't know about this…"

The red-haired man stopped his progression on Hakkai and narrowed his eyes. "About what?"

"About us."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "What about us, Hakkai?"

"Us, Gojyo. You and me. I don't know about…"

"What are you talking about?" Gojyo kneeled down in front of his friend and reached a hand out to him, but he just jerked away.

"Sanzo… he told me that… I don't know how to say this… he told me that you wanted to… be in a relationship with me…"

"Whoa… wait… like… a relationship?"

"Yes…"

"Like… boyfriend?"

"Yes…"

Gojyo's eyes widened and he stood. "Well, listen Hakkai, I'm not interested in a boyfriend so you can tell Sanzo to shove it up his ass for all I care." He said quietly, lighting a cigarette.

"So… you don't want to have a relationship with me?"

"Exactly. Why? You relieved? You seemed a little worried about it when I came in." He sat down casually on Hakkai's bed, looking at his friend questioningly.

"Well… I…"

"Well now you seem sad. Tell me the truth, Hakkai… do you want to have a relationship with me?"

Hakkai looked down and away from the water sprite and sighed. "I don't know…"

"Whatever, Hakkai, tell me."

"Well… what if I were to want a relationship with you?"

"Don't do this to me, Hakkai…"

"Well… Gojyo… last night was amazing and…"

"That's all it was, Hakkai. It was one night. I never said I wanted a relationship out of it or anything like that, did I?"

"Well… no but…"

"But nothing!" Gojyo yelled, standing up and walking toward the door.

"So… it's just sex?"

"Yes!"

Hakkai's heart shattered and he slumped to the floor in a heap as Gojyo slammed the door behind him.

"Kappa!" The raspy voice called from outside Gojyo's door the next morning.

"What do you want, Sanzo?" The sprite spoke just loud enough for the priest to hear him.

"Come out here, I need to talk to you!"

"I'm not coming out."

"What's wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong, Sanzo… just leave me be…"

Without warning, Sanzo shot the lock on Gojyo's door and walked in, he stormed over to Gojyo's bed on the other side of the room and grabbed Gojyo by the collar. "You listen to me, kappa, what you did to Hakkai was completely barbaric. You don't go around playing with people's emotions like that, especially someone as sensitive as Hakkai, do you understand?"

"Sanzo…"

"No. I'm not done yet. You don't get it, do you? Dammit Gojyo, Hakkai loves you, and the way you just took advantage of that pisses me off, now, the fact that you'll more than likely continue to use his emotions to your advantage… _that_ sends me over the edge. So either knock it off or I'll kill you, do you understand _that_, Kappa?"

"Yes. And I have a name, ya know."

"I know damn well what your name is, but you are scum to me after the way I've seen you treat people." Sanzo threw him back against his headboard and stalked out of the room.

Gojyo sighed, running a hand through his crimson locks. "What am I gonna do…?"

"Umm…. Gojyo…?"

"Come in, Hakkai." He sighed again, walking to his dresser and grabbing a change of clothes.

Hakkai sat on Gojyo's bed. "I'm sorry about my behavior last night…"

"What about your behavior?"

"How… I don't know… I just thought it needed apologized for."

"Hakkai, you'd apologize for breathing loudly while someone was speaking, you apologize too much."

"I'm sorry, Gojyo."

"Stop that."

"Sorry…"

"No! You are not sorry!" Gojyo laughed.

Hakkai laughed as well. "But what I came in here to ask was… is this really only sex to you?"

"Yes, Hakkai… is there a problem with that?"

"Well…"

"Do you like it? The sex, I mean."

"Yes…"

"Do you want it? Right now?"

"Yes…"

"Come with me." Gojyo said, taking Hakkai's hand and leading him toward the bathroom. Sanzo stepped in front of them.

"Can I borrow Hakkai for a moment?"

"Whatever." Gojyo let go of his friend's hand and walked into the bathroom.

"What is it, Sanzo?"

"Listen, you love Gojyo, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have a good feeling that he feels the same way… he just… hasn't given up on women just yet. What you have to do is get to the soft side of Gojyo that we all know exists. Don't let him have sex with you until you do so, got it?"

"Okay, Sanzo…"

"Okay. I've done my part. Good luck." And the priest walked away.

Hakkai stepped into the bathroom, which had already filled with steam. Hakkai dreaded the thought of getting into the shower. Gojyo always liked his showers to be flesh-scalding hot; Hakkai never liked it, but never objected. He removed his clothes and stepped into the steaming hot shower. The very sight of the naked, dripping wet, tan, muscled Gojyo turned him on to no end, but he regarded Sanzo's words and slipped in front of the sprite.

"There you are…" Gojyo whispered into Hakkai's ear, pinning him against the wall of the shower and kissing his neck roughly. Hakkai moaned but shoved him away.

"Gojyo… listen to me."

The kappa's eyes widened but he recovered from the shock and looked intently at his friend. "Yes?"

"I… umm… we need to talk, okay?"

"Is the shower the best spot or can it wait?"

"It can't wait. I'm sick of waiting, but another place would most likely be better."

Gojyo smirked. "Alright… but you need to relax… badly." He turned Hakkai around and began massaging shampoo/conditioner into his auburn hair. Hakkai sighed in relief and relaxed into the sprite's body. Gojyo's hands moved down Hakkai stomach and rested on his groin. Hakkai wanted it, and wanted it badly, but he forced himself away and turned to face Gojyo once more.

"No. Not until we talk."

Gojyo groaned, but shut the water off. "Alright, alright, we'll talk." The duo walked out of the shower together and into Gojyo's room, they both sat on the bed and Gojyo flopped down on his back. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Gojyo… have you ever been with a woman who hasn't hurt you?"

"The real question is have I ever been with a woman? And the answer is no."

"You know what I mean, Gojyo."

"Ugh… yeah, I know what you mean. And no, I haven't. What are you getting at?"

"Why won't you just give up?"

"Because there are a lot of women in the world."

"Yes, but has there ever been one so far that hasn't hurt you?"

Gojyo paused. "Yes. Well, she stabbed me but…"

"Yes, I know about Houlan. But she did, Gojyo. She _did_ hurt you."

"Oh, whatever. She did not."

"When she sacrificed herself… that didn't hurt you? When you stood there and told her, nay, begged her not to?"

"Hakkai shut up."

"And she still went ahead and did it right in front of your eyes… that didn't hurt? I know what that feels like, Gojyo… don't tell me it didn't hurt."

"Just shut up, Hakkai…"

"And even if you are egotistical enough to deny it hurt, I still know you'd be lying because I was in the car with you that whole time. Gojyo, you never cry…"

"Just shut the _fuck_ up, Hakkai!" Gojyo grabbed him by the shirt and shook him hard, throwing him back against the wall. He hit with a crash and fell to the floor. Gojyo's eyes widened and he gripped his hair tight in his hair. "Shit… Hakkai… tell me you're okay… God… I'm so sorry…" He kneeled down next to his friend.

"I'm fine, Gojyo. You should know that, I've been hit harder." Hakkai still had that dumb grin plastered to his face, which brought Gojyo to tears.

"Why can you always look so happy?"

"I've trained myself."

"Wish I could…"

"Why are you not happy, Gojyo? What do you have not to be happy about?"

Gojyo stood and walked back to his bed and laid on his back, eyes closed, hands resting behind his head. He sighed. "Too much."

"Like what?" Hakkai lay next to Gojyo and brushed stray hairs out of his face.

"Like being alone, and my past, and people, and this new situation that I'm in…"

"I can fix one of those, Gojyo. You don't have to be alone."

"Hakkai… don't start it…"

Hakkai smiled and crawled on top of him, straddled his hips and kissed him softly, just brushing his lips against Gojyo's. The sprite remained unresponsive and just let Hakkai do as he pleased. The green-eyed man kissed Gojyo's lower lip and ran a hand up his shirt, lightly scratching at his skin. Gojyo closed his eyes and sighed. Hakkai's hands moved up and cupped Gojyo's face, slowly grinding his hips against his lover's.

"Mind if I take over?" Gojyo breathed.

"Not at all." Hakkai smirked and giggled as Gojyo flipped him onto his back, kissing him passionately. Gojyo slipped his tongue into Hakkai's mouth and licked along his teeth and upper mouth, making Hakkai shiver and moan. _I won't let you have it so easy this time, little one…_ Gojyo thought. He quickly moved off of Hakkai and smirked evilly toward him. "I feel like teasing you…"

"Please…"

Gojyo rested elbow on the bed and rested his head in his hand. His other hand moved inside Hakkai's pants and grabbed his cock. Hakkai gasped and looked Gojyo's way. "If you don't mind…"

He switched his position from next to Hakkai to the end of the bed, where he quickly yanked Hakkai's pants off of him and ripped his shirt off. He kneeled down between Hakkai's legs and smirked even wider. "Gojyo… please…"

"You're asking for it? If you say so…"

"No… Gojyo…"

"You said please…" He slowly rubbed his fingers in a circular motion at Hakkai's entrance, making his lover shudder and moan. He slowly slipped his fingers into him and rubbed gently at his prostate. His free hand took hold of Hakkai's growing hard on and moved slowly along the shaft, up around the head and down to the base. He repeated this movement, progressing faster and faster until he couldn't take the teasing himself anymore and ripped his own clothes off, he flipped Hakkai over again and Hakkai got on all fours, preparing himself, but he had no time and Gojyo thrust hard and deep into him, making him scream his name over and over as he came.

When it was all over Gojyo rolled off of him and Hakkai laid on top of Gojyo, breathing heavily. "Gojyo…"

"Hn?"

"I… I love you…"

"I know you do…" Gojyo whispered as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "I know you do…"


End file.
